Winds Of Change
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: One year later: ANGEL IS ALIVE! The gang has a plague of bad luck with the visitation of Mimi's twin sisters... esp, Mark. Warning: soap opera evil twin plot in process. XD Everyone's in this story, even the yuppie scum. :P R&R please, gracias.
1. Viva, La Vie, BOHEME!

2nd RENT fic for me. XD

It's not a sequel to "Give In To Love Or Live In Fear" though. Ü Angel lives in this one, and I'm not killing anyone this time. LOL. Wanna ask me why Angel's not dead? Well, coz she's my favorite character, that's why. And Collins is too cute to be alone. XD

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson, I am not worthy to stand in your presence. (kowtows)

* * *

Chapter 1:

_The loft: August 1, 1991 am, Eastern Standard Time_

"Roger!" Mimi instinctively slapped her boyfriend on the face.

"YEOW! That hurt, Mimi!" Roger sat up on the couch and rubbed his cheek.

Mimi giggled and kissed it to make it better.

"It was your fault, you were playing!" Mimi scolded jokingly.

"I couldn't help myself," Roger defended himself; leaning in to kiss her again and get back to what they were doing.

Mark was sitting at the kitchen table, tanking with his camera and trying to ignore Mimi and Roger's animal sounds as they made out on the couch. Those two did it anywhere, anytime. Even in the boiling heat of summer.

After a few more minutes, Mark couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his camera on the table.

"Can't you guys do that in Roger's room?" he yelled, covering his ears.

Roger looked up from the couch, his face red and sweaty.

"It's too damn hot in there," he simply said, going back to Mimi.

"Well I live here too and I can't work with you two making out all day!"

"Were going to stop for lunch sometime, Cohen. Quit being an ass," Roger snickered, kissing Mimi's neck. His girlfriend laughed along, but felt a little sympathy for the boy.

She pushed Roger off her. Roger growled.

"See what you did?" he shot at Mark.

"Put on a shirt," Mark ordered, feeling good about his success.

"IT'S TOO FUCKING HOT TO BE WEARING SHIRTS."

"Heard that, Meems?" Roger added, smiling slyly at his girlfriend.

Mimi was too preoccupied rummaging through her bag for something.

"Where is that damn thing?" she swore, bringing out various items from her bag.

"What you looking for?"

"Mark's Christmas present."

"Why does he get a present and I don't?" Roger pouted.

"I have yours in the bedroom," Mimi giggled, fishing out a pair of keys from her bag.

"AHA!"

Mimi walked over to Mark and dangled the keys in his face.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Mimi, Christmas is 4 months away," Mark said knowingly, but taking the keys anyway.

"I know, I'm not an idiot," Mimi snapped. "But since you're being such a turd, I thought I'd give it to you now so you'd quit whining."

Mark eyed the keys. "And what am I supposed to do with these?"

"They're the keys to my apartment, silly. I decided we could trade rooms," Mimi grinned, Roger clapped his hands as if liking the idea. Mark had to admit that it wasn't such a bad one too.

"Thanks, Mimi, REALLY."

"Now shut up, get out of here and leave us alone."

"With pleasure."

Mimi happily pranced back to her boyfriend.

"Do you want your gift now?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Hell yeah," Roger said, quickly rushing to his room.

Mimi laughed and got something out of her bag. Mark saw that they were birth control pills and a packet of condoms. He rolled his eyes at the couple.

"Hello? I don't got all day!" Roger whined.

Mimi tossed him the condoms and he caught it with one hand. He took one look at them and frowned.

"Mimi," he threw her back the condoms. "Those never work. It's either they slip off, break or are too small."

Mark laughed. Roger shot him a dirty look.

"I bet they'd fit you."

"Shut up."

Mimi walked over to Roger and thrust the box into his stomach, as if forcing him to take it.

"Just do it or you'll gift will have to wait till Christmas," she warned.

"Alright, fine," Roger grumbled. "But my dick won't be able to breathe."

_The Performance Space: 2 pm_

"Pookie, you're not doing it right."

"Shut up and let me concentrate, Maureen."

"You have no idea what the hell you're doing, let me call Mark."

"DON'T CALL MARK!"

Joanne twisted and turned the wires of Maureen's sound equipment in her hands. In the two years she'd been her girlfriend's production manager, the wires never agreed with her. Mark just flicked one switch, and everything was back to the way it was. She always wondered how he did it.

"OW!" Joanne licked her electrocuted finger.

"That's it, I'm calling Marky," Maureen announced, making her way to the phone.

Joanne cringed.

"He's coming by in a bit," Maureen announced again, putting down the phone.

Joanne dangled her feet over the stage, frowning. She hated it when Maureen called Mark to fix the equipment. She hated it when she wasn't good at something – or better than someone at something, at least.

"Aw, pookie. Don't glum and bum again," Maureen cooed, bringing her hands around Joanne's waist.

"It won't work, Maureen," Joanne said between gritted teeth.

"Okay, Miss Ivy League."

Joanne shot her a dirty look as she skipped over to her brown microphone to practice her speech for her new protest.

"ANIMALS DON'T LIKE GETTING THEIR ASSES SHAVED! JOIN ME AND BURN CLOTHES MADE FROM ANIMAL FUR!"

The speech went on and on and on.

"ANIMALS GET COLD WITHOUT THEIR FUR! WE HAVE HEATERS ANYWAY!"

Joanne winced from Maureen's flaky high pitched voice.

"HELP ME, OR I'LL SHOW YOU HOW IT FEELS TO BE ROBBED OF HAIR! I'LL SHAVE OFF SOME OF YOUR OWN HAIRY ASSES AND SEE…"

"MAUREEN," Joanne declared, shocked at where the protest speech was going.

"What?"

"You can't tell people that. It's… sick," Joanne's face distorted awkwardly.

"Well it's true," Maureen argued.

Joanne cocked her head the opposite way.

"Or maybe I should just say this: ANIMALS ARE DIRTY. YOU MIGHT BE WEARING FUR THAT HAS TRACES OF CRAP ON IT FOR ALL YOU KNOW!"

"MAUREEN."

Maureen laughed and kissed Joanne on the cheek.

"Just kidding, I won't say that," she promised. "Only the crap part."

_The Gap Clothes Line Building: 4 pm_

"Miss Schunard?"

"What is it, Bernice?" Angel pressed a button on her speaker.

"Someone's here to see you."

Angel wedged her pencil between her lips and pinned a red cloth to a pink one. She snipped away the excess with skill.

"Is it important? I'm kind of busy," she said, sketching her new invention on a paper.

"It's fairly important."

"Who is it?"

"Well it's…"

"Let me speak to her, dammit," Angel heard a low familiar voice.

"Hey baby, I brought you some lunch, I heard you haven't had any," Collins' big grin already drifted in front of Angel's face.

"Hey Colly!" she exclaimed happily, putting all her work aside.

She ran to the door and into Collins' arms. They kissed and Collins held up a bag of fast food. It was just like him to be so thoughtful.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed gratefully, dragging Collins inside her office.

"Should I cancel your other appointments, Miss Schunard?" her secretary called. Angel slammed the door on her face, and she knew that meant yes.

"Take a look at this brand new top, Colly," Angel said, holding up her new art work. It was a long sleeves, with a pink body and red sleeves. Angel had sown in some orange stripes and blue linings on the back.

"It's beautiful, Gelly," Collins grinned, bringing out two cheese burgers and two glasses of coke. He took a vicious bite out of his and wiped some mayonnaise from his mouth.

Angel sat on his lap and ate her sandwich in smaller bites.

"You're cute when you eat," he teased, throwing his trash inside the bag.

"I know, honey."

They both laughed.

"Miss Schunard, Nicole says that you can't miss the meeting today. She says she needs you there," Angel's secretary buzzed in again.

"UGH," Angel rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to take you away now?" Collins smiled.

"You heard her, my boss will fire me," Angel frowned.

_What a bitch, _both of them thought.

"Easy, I'll rewire the building's electricity system and we'll have you out in a jiffy," Collins laughed. "Oh, and say that I kidnapped you."

"What's the catch?" Angel smiled back.

"We'll discuss that later tonight," Collins said seductively.

"DEAL," Angel exclaimed more than happily.

_The Life Café: 7 pm_

"LA VIE BOHEME!"

Everyone in the café laughed as the usual Bohemian gang of 7 came in for their weekly meal together at the Life. They always said those three words when they came in.

"Please don't move the tables this time," the owner muttered as a ritual. The gang never listened to him anyway.

"Hey Meems, let's put these tables together," Angel said.

When everyone was settled, they ordered and went off chatting again.

"I gave Mark his Christmas present today!" Mimi declared, Roger's arm around her chair.

"FINALLY," the whole table sang.

"He's been complaining about you two for weeks," Collins said, his feet rested comfortably on the table. "If you ask me, he's just jealous."

The film maker scowled in Collins' direction.

"I'm just playing with you, boy," he laughed.

"I made a new top!" Angel announced her good news.

Mimi and Maureen clapped in glee and asked when they could have a fit.

"As early as possible, of course, my models!" Angel laughed.

"I think I'm going to put up my own filming agency," Mark piped up.

"Ooooh, that's awesome Mark!"

"I'll call it 'Today 4 U'" Mark beamed.

Angel and Collins exchanged a hi-five.

"HEY! All of you BETTER go to my protest next week," Maureen demanded.

"Or she'll shave your hairy asses and make it into a coat," Joanne whispered.

"We'll go," the whole table put their hands up.

"What's up with you, Jo?"

"Nothing, just this REALLY BIG CASE that I might get a lot of money for," Joanne flipped it off like a fly on her lunch.

"As always," Collins teased, earning himself a punch.

"Roger, you haven't said anything yet. No luck with finding a band?" all heads turned to the pretty boy musician who was busy running his hand up and down his girlfriend's leg.

"Oh, no," he grinned.

"You seem pretty okay with that," Joanne remarked.

"Well, everyone did something spectacular today, but I think I did the hardest thing ever."

Mimi looked at him. "What?"

"I got finally got Mimi in bed."

"AW, SHUT UP!" the whole table chorused. "YOU DO THAT ALMOST EVERYDAY."

"But I did something amazing today."

"Do we need to know?" Maureen scrunched her face up.

"He fit his dick into a tiny condom," Mimi giggled.

The whole table fell silent.

"Wow," Mark breathed. "That IS an accomplishment."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"WHERE'S THE WINE AND BEER?" They all suddenly yelled.

A waiter immediately came on cue and slid all the glasses and mugs of alcohol across the table, they all caught the handles deftly and raised them up for a toast.

"TO BOHEMIA!"

* * *

A/N: That was just an intro chappie. XD It gets better, I promise. Mimi's twin sisters show up in the next chapter, Mark moves out and other stuffs! LOL. Press that review button! XD 


	2. Felines Of Avenue B

Here it is, loves. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. :) This story's just going to get better and better, okay? XD promise.

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson owns everything but Mimi's twin sisters. :) However, if he lost RENT and it ended up in a lost and found box, I would gladly snatch it up. LOL. Just kidding everyone. :)

* * *

Chapter 2:

_The Loft: August 2, 1991, 9 am, Eastern Standard Time_

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Roger walked out of his room and across the loft with his feet wide apart like a fat penguin. His face was pained.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Mark laughed, packing his stuff in boxes for moving day.

"Those fucking condoms are killing me," Roger gave a sigh of relief as he sat down and started making himself a cup of coffee.

"Need help with those?" Roger asked, sipping his drink.

"Well yeah, actually… can you…"

"Jesus, Mark, I was being polite. You think I can move boxes in my condition?"

Mark rolled his eyes and brought another finished box to the front of the loft. Just then, Mimi stormed out of Roger's bedroom and snatched up her boyfriend's cup of coffee. She choked down her birth control pill and locked herself in the bathroom without a word to anyone.

"What's riding up her ass today?"

"I think she's PMS-ing," Roger shrugged.

"How do you know?"

Roger raised a brow at him.

"Oh right."

After a few moments of silence, Mark said, "This conversation never happened." Roger shook his head more than eagerly to affirm.

"Everyone's coming over later to help fix up the apartment for my new filming agency. You need to come too."

"My dick is dying over here."

"Touché."

When Mark had packed up and moved out, Roger still hadn't moved from the kitchen table. He didn't want to undergo pain from walking again. Mimi came out of the bathroom in her "work clothes."

"It's early, where are you going in that outfit? Oh, is it for me?" Roger arched his eyebrows up.

"Work," Mimi grumbled.

Roger frowned.

He swaggered up to Mimi with agonized sounds and laid himself on the couch.

"It's way too early."

"New dance rehearsals," she replied curtly.

"Ah, can I come watch?" Roger grinned, in attempt to get his girlfriend out of her bad mood.

"Eck, Rog. You know how I feel about you there…" Mimi eased up and lay beside him on the couch.

Roger frowned again. "Do you know how I feel about you stripping for other men?"

Mimi punched him right in the crotch, causing the guitarist to wince in pain.

"Fuck," he swore.

"It pays the bills, dammit."

Roger suddenly got angry and was about to stalk off to bang his room door on her, but found himself cowering from pain on the loft floor. Mimi rolled her eyes and helped him back on the couch.

"What's wrong with my dancing?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything was wrong with it, dammit, Mimi!"

"Then why are you making such a big fucking deal out of it!"

Roger fumed silently.

"Well?"

"I don't know, okay? It just… I have no idea," Roger admitted honestly, his head hung.

Mimi suddenly smiled. "You're jealous, aren't you?" she sneered.

"No."

"Yes you are!" she sang.

"I said I'm not."

"Aw, that's cute Roger. Come on, just say it."

"OKAY, FINE. I'M JEALOUS. ARE YOU HAPPY? I HATE SEEING MY GIRLFRIEND WITH OTHER GUYS, MOST ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE'S PROBABLY THE BEST DAMN STRIPPER IN THE WORLD. AND I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN THEY GIVE HER MONEY TO DO DIRTY THINGS. EXCUSE ME FOR CARING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND AND FEELING LIKE SHE'S BEING USED!"

Roger panted.

Mimi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Roger gave her a 'wtf?' look.

"All I wanted," she smiled. "I'll find another job today."

"What? But you were…"

"Damn you Davis!" Mimi laughed. "Yeah I strip, but I'm always thinking about you! And there are a few or more things that you've seen that no one else can ever pay to see."

She leaned in a whispered so close to his ear, that her lips touched the side of his face.

"I always have a special dance just for you," she giggled, kissing him on the cheek again.

Roger smiled and grabbed her into a long kiss.

"You know, I've forgotten that dance. Do you have time?" he raised his eyebrows twice.

Mimi giggled and nodded. He led Mimi to his bedroom.

"Don't forget you're favorite cover buddy."

Roger groaned. "So close," he mumbled to himself.

_Mark's New Apartment: 4 pm_

"FINALLY!" everybody sang when Mimi and Roger came in 30 minutes late.

"And to think you live so far away," Joanne said sarcastically.

The couple grinned and swayed their clasped hands in embarrassment.

"Okay, I've got Angel on paint and décor duty, Mimi and Maureen on moving furniture and setting up the fancy stuff like the curtains and blah blah, Roger and Collins on repairs and Joanne on paperwork," Mark announced, reading from his clipboard.

"Are you going to be doing anything, Mark?" Angel asked.

"Like other than being a crazy bossy son of a bitch?" Collins grinned.

"Actually," Mark snapped. "I'll be making flyers and posters and the big sign for the front of the building."

"Oh, bliss."

Everyone immediately got to work, even Roger with his 'injury.'

"Condoms finally get you, man?" Collins teased.

Roger nodded and got to work on assembling a long wooden table which Mark had bought.

"Condoms finally get to Roger, Meems?" Maureen asked Mimi on the other side of the room.

Mimi nodded and laughed and helped Maureen push a couch to the far end of the room.

_I bet those condoms finally got to Roger, _Joanne and Angel thought.

The fashion designer was doing a fabulous job of painting flowers and drawing cameramen filming people on the bare walls. Joanne's face was scrunched in consternation as she worked on the papers for Mark and his new agency.

Mark was painting a really big banner to hang outside. He was done with the word "Today" and was about to write the "4" when he got red paint all over his front.

"Aw, shit."

Roger and Collins saw and burst into laughter from across the room. Mark shot them a death glare and simply took off his shirt.

"Bet you 5 bucks he'll knock over a can of paint before he finishes the entire thing," Collins said, hammering the window panes together.

"Done," Roger slapped his best friend a hi-five to make it a deal.

10 minutes later, blue paint was rolling all over Mark's work.

"SHIT."

Collins laughed evilly and Roger handed him five bucks with a scowl.

"Bet you 10 bucks Roger's going to hammer his thumb soon," Maureen said to Mimi, as they put up these yellow fancy curtains on the windows.

"You're on," Mimi challenged.

"YEOW!" Roger jumped up and down while cursing.

"HA!" Maureen cried in triumph.

"You said he would hammer his thumb, the hammer fell on his foot," Mimi sneered.

Maureen scowled as she handed Mimi two 5 dollar bills.

"I love you, Roggy!" Mimi called, slipping the money in her underwear. The musician was still nursing his sore foot.

"MY CROTCH AND NOW THIS!" he yelled. "What's next, MY ASS?"

Just when the renovating was almost finished, there was a knock at the door. Collins looked around and counted to see if they were all there, and they were.

"This has never happened before," Mark mumbled.

Mimi, who was closest to the door, went to answer it. She screamed when she saw who was situated in front of her former apartment. She shut the door instantly.

"Who is it, Meems?" Angel asked, going down from her ladder and putting her paintbrush in a tub of white paint.

"It's my sisters," Mimi answered, a look of dread in her eyes.

"You're sisters? How fabulous!" Angel clapped her hands.

Mimi's siblings were already banging on the door again.

"Open the door, baby," Roger said, coming forward and laying his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, but some things you want to know about my twin sisters…"

"OH! I ALWAYS WANTED A TWIN!" Maureen suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What? They're cool."

"Didn't you already have that imaginary friend who looked exactly like you?" Joanne asked amusingly.

"Shhh! She's not imaginary!" Maureen turned to the empty air next to her. "Don't listen to her, Maureena, she's PMS-ing."

Everyone laughed so hard, they almost forgot about Mimi's sisters.

"Okay, Number one: don't ever mention that they're twins, that they look alike, that they were born on the same day or anything at all that would remind them that they're related."

Everyone laughed to themselves since Mimi was dead serious.

"Number two: Never exchange their names if you want to live. Don't use names when you talk to them, if you must."

Everyone gulped.

"And number three: When they ask you who's prettier, tell them that I'm prettier than both of them, got it?"

"Whoa, won't they kill us for that too?" Mark asked. Roger shot him a look as if to say: don'tyoudarecontinuethatsentencebecausewebothknowthatMimiisthemostbeautifulpersoninthenetireworld.

"Fine, if you must, tell them they're both gorgeous," Mimi rolled her eyes.

She let out a breath and revealed her siblings. They were grinning from ear to ear. They resembled Mimi in a way. One of them had her hair covered by a Yankee cap and was wearing ghetto clothes and had big ring earrings. She was popping a gum in her mouth. The other had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing simple jeans and a pink shirt. She was staring hard at the floor while her twin greeted everyone with a wide smile. Both of them had heavy knapsacks on their backs.

"Guys these are my sisters," Mimi beckoned them in.

"And who is this?" the ghetto girl walked up to Roger with twinkling eyes.

Mimi stopped her. "He's mine, Felicia, back off," she growled.

"Lo siento, Mana," Felicia teased, backing off and blowing a big gum bubble.

Everyone greeted Felicia warmly.

"Felicia, was it?" Joanne asked, shaking the girl's hand. Her twin had not yet moved from her spot.

"Felicia Carmela, yes," Mimi said in her Spanish accent.

Felicia raised a fist at her older sister, "Call me by my full name again, Mana, and I'll shove my baseball bat up your ass, got that?"

Mimi scolded her in very long, mind boggling Spanish.

"I'd rather you call me Ellie," Ellie said, shaking Collins' hand next.

Then her eyes rested on Mark. He smiled coyly and bit his lower lip.

"Hi, you're?" she took his hand.

"Mark."

"You're hott," Ellie said, very straightforward.

"Thank you," Mark laughed and blushed.

e He sm

"Oh guys, and this is Franchesca Juanita," Mimi smiled at her other sister.

Franchesca walked over to her older sister and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you, Mana," they all heard her say in a feeble voice, unlike her twin's loud one.

Mimi just hugged her sister back. Everyone could tell she favored Franchesca over Ellie more. Franchesca went over to everyone and shook their hands shyly.

"Franchesca's a very pretty name," Mark said, when she got to him. He looked at her eyes for a second, until she looked away. They were gold – unlike Ellie's which were brown.

"You can call me Frankie," she blushed, looking at her shoes.

"So, sissies! What are you doing here?" Mimi grinned.

"Well… er, Mana…" Ellie started.

"Why do they keep calling you Mana?" Roger whispered to his girlfriend.

"It's supposed to be short for hermana, which is sister," Mimi clarified.

"Oh," Roger laughed. "I thought that was your real name."

"My real name is Maria Antoniette Gonzales Marquez."

Roger was stunned. "That's a sexy name."

"Mami's sick," Frankie finished her twin's sentence.

At the mention of her mother, Mimi's face turned dark. She immediately stormed out of the room and ran up to the loft. Everybody heard the metal door clang shut upstairs.

"What's up with her?"

"I don't know," Roger mumbled. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

A/N: How'd you like it? XD Mark's gonna have some trouble with these two. And can Roger get Mimi to tell him what's wrong? What do you think? REVIEW:) No flames, please? 


	3. Feels Too Damn Much Like Home

Tententenenententenen. (Does Mr. Bean dance) LOL. XD

Hope you like this one, Mimi and Roger senti moments. :)

Disclaimer: Snaps for Jonathan Larson! XD

* * *

Chapter 3:

(Happens at the same time the next chapter will happen. This might be a bit confusing since I'm going to be switching from what's happening at the loft and Mark's apartment)

_The Loft: 6 pm_

Roger ran up the stairs after Mimi. He entered an empty loft, and tried to look in the bedroom – but she wasn't there either. Then, he heard a sound coming from outside.

He ran out to the fire escape and up the last flight of stairs. Sure enough, Mimi was seated on the edge of the roof. Roger came forward slowly, seeing that she had been tearing.

"Hey baby," he said.

Mimi didn't answer and just stared at the setting sun.

"Can we talk?"

Mimi sighed before nodding slowly.

(Mark's Apartment)

"So…"

Everyone looked around anxiously, not knowing what to say. Then Mark realized something.

"Uh, guys, were stepping on the paint I spilled a while ago."

Everyone gave moans and looked at their feet. Sure enough, they had a big pile of blue paint underneath their shoes. Mimi's twin sisters had distracted them.

They all adjourned to the couches and sat down to take off their shoes. The twins laid down their bags.

"You play baseball… uh…" Collins stopped.

"Ellie, sweetie," Angel reminded him.

"Uh, yeah. Ellie?"

"No, I play softball," Ellie answered, taking her ever beloved bat from her bag and swinging it side to side. Maureen gave a yelp and ducked.

"That's cool."

Ellie took a seat beside Mark and surreptitiously brought her hand on his knee. Mark jerked in surprise.

"Sorry," Ellie laughed flirtatiously.

(The Roof)

"You okay, Meems?" Roger swung his legs over the roof edge like Mimi.

"Sure, my twin sisters, who I haven't seen in 5 years, show up, I learn that the mother I hate is dying and now I'm being all whinny to you here on the rooftop. Gee, Roger. I'm swell," she sighed.

Roger brought his knees up on the roof and let Mimi lean against his chest, to comfort her.

"Do you want to tell me why you're so upset with your mom?" he asked softly.

Mimi was silent. "I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet."

"Okay, I'll wait," he kissed the top of her head.

(Mark's Apartment)

"So who do you think is prettier? Me or Frankie?" Ellie batted her eyelashes at Mark.

The rest gave him 'uh-oh' looks.

Mark coughed. "You're er- both gorgeous," he squeaked.

"That means he thinks I'm prettier, Frankie," Ellie shot at her sister.

Frankie, who was sitting beside Joanne kept quiet and blushed really red.

"I didn't say that," Mark protested, but decided to shut his mouth when he saw Ellie's piercing eyes.

(The Roof)

Mimi and Roger didn't say anything for the longest time. Roger just wrapped his arms around Mimi and she just felt safe in his arms.

"You're sisters are pretty cool," Roger said in attempt to break the tension.

"They're only my half sisters," Mimi closed her eyes. "They have a different father."

"Oh," Roger said, feeling bad he brought it up.

"My dad died when I was 6, Rog."

(Mark's Apartment)

"I, uh, noticed that you guys have different colors of eyes," Angel piped up.

"Yeah, me too," Collins laughed. "Ellie's eyes are beautifully brown like Mimi's."

"And Frankie's are a beautiful gold," Mark finished, smiling at Frankie and making sure that he used the same adjective as Collins.

Ellie wanted her compliment to come from Mark though, so she persevered.

"Do you like my eyes, Mark?" she asked.

"Yes, they're very – er – nice, Ellie."

"I got my dad's eyes," Frankie finally spoke up. "Ellie got mom's."

"YEAH. She always liked me better because of it. Especially when the doctors said that Frankie's eyes were abnormal or something," Ellie boasted.

Mark saw Frankie's gold eyes glistening very dangerously.

"I like your eyes, Frankie," he said to make her feel better, but realized soon that it was a bad decision.

(The Roof)

"His name was Ronaldo Marquez and Mami said that he died in a car crash," Mimi shook her head as tears began to fall. "She lied. He didn't die because of a car crash. I found out that he died because he had leukemia. And because Mami kicked him out of our house and didn't take care of him. I've hated Mami for that."

Roger just listened.

_Mimi's gone through some terrible shit, _he thought to himself. And that only made him want to hug her tighter.

"Shhh, baby, please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry," Roger whispered, stroking her hair.

"Sometimes, I think I take after my mother. She was a slut," Mimi whimpered.

"No, Mimi, don't think that."

"Ellie and Frankie aren't my only sisters, Roger."

(Mark's Apartment)

"How old are you guys, like… 15?" Maureen asked.

"18."

"Shit, just 2 years apart from Mimi," Mark grumbled.

"Do you like me, Mark?" Ellie asked.

"Wow," Mark heard Angel mutter to Collins.

He eyed the bat that Ellie was still holding and wondered what she could do with it.

"Why don't you like me?" Ellie demanded.

"I do like you, you're lovely," Mark said in a high pitched voice.

Ellie smiled triumphantly.

(The Roof)

"How many again?" Roger asked in disbelief.

"There's Javier, then Felicia and Franchesca (Frankie and Ellie), Consuela, Pedrito, Mercedes, Juan, Carlos, Enrico, Casandra, Luis, Ricardo, Chavez, Mateo and Matias (Twins) and baby Jaime," Mimi panted.

"And how young is 'baby' Jaime?" Roger asked in loss for words.

"Javier is 19, he's after me, and everyone else follows by one year difference… When I left, Jaime was only 1 year old," Mimi frowned.

"You're the eldest?" Roger raised a brow. "You took care of all of them?"

"Yes, I did. And I was so fed up, Rog. My mom would get pregnant, and dump the baby on me. I was practically their mother. One day, I couldn't take it anymore and ran away."

Roger rubbed his temple. "A little too much to take in 2 minutes," he mumbled.

(Mark's Apartment)

"You like me," Ellie leaned in closer to Mark and he backed away and cowered.

"Maybe we should move to a more appropriate venue," her lips were so close to Mark's face.

"OKAY, party's over. Mark, I think we should go get some drinks," Collins immediately tugged Mark from Ellie's warpath.

"You bitches coming along?" Collins looked at the others as if saying to hurry up.

"I'll stay with the two chicas," Angel offered.

"Jo and Mo?"

"Gladly."

(The Roof)

"Baby, is this why I have to use protection every time we…"

"Yes."

"You're afraid that what happened to you will happen to one of our children?"

"Yes."

"Aw, Meems," Roger kissed the top of her head again.

"You're going to be a great mother, if ever, okay?" Roger smiled.

"Thanks, Rog," Mimi kissed him and hugged him tighter.

"I won't let you wear that thing ever again," she laughed meekly.

"It's kinda growing on me," Roger smirked.

* * *

A/N: There was a whole lot of Spanish names in this chapter. XD Do you want Mimi pregnant again? I know some of you don't like Mimi pregnant since… she's pregnant in almost every fic. LOL. So… I'll write it whichever way you wish. :) 


	4. In Times That He Cried

Sorry that it took so long. School has started already. :) This chappie's gonna be a tad bit gross. XD It's mostly about how Benjamin Coffin the Third is doing.

MimiRoger fluff coming up in the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: Jonathan Larson is the man. Not just A MAN, _THE _MAN. XD

Chapter 4:

(This is happening in consecutive time with the fluff between with Mimi and Roger. I'll get back to that in the next chapter.)

_Benny's place: 7 pm_

"SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING WITH THAT BITCH."

"Sweetie, I told you. Her boyfriend left her, I was just comforting her," Benny tried to reason and at the same time dodge the things that his wife was throwing.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I HEARD," Allison threw a lamp across the room at Benny. It nearly got him.

"Where did you hear? Honey, calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BENJAMIN. YOU'RE RUNNING OFF WITH THAT STRIPPER AND I'M OVER HERE WORRYING MY HAIR STRANDS GRAY."

"I was just helping them out, I mean they were my friends," Benny squeaked, running out of their bedroom.

"OKAY, OKAY. THEN EXPLAIN THOSE THREE OTHER GIRLS… KRIS, SABRINA AND ARIELLE? HMMM? TELL ME ABOUT THEM, BENNY!" Allison continued to scream her lungs out, following Benny out the door and throwing his clothes all over.

"They were friends?" Benny tried.

"I can't stand you, Benny! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Allison bellowed.

Benny gladly did as ordered and ran out to the street. From the top floor, Allison was throwing his clothes unto the sidewalk. Intimidated by her craziness, Benny ran away.

(At the Kink Club)

"Just keep it coming, Mario," Benny ordered groggily, finishing his 4th glass of beer.

The bartender gave the man his wish and shook his head in disapproval.

"Who is it this time?" he asked.

"The wife."

"The real one?"

Benny hiccupped. "Yeah, the real one."

Two people suddenly came in and sat at the other end of the bar. Benny could barely recognize them in his drunken state. He smiled foolishly in their direction.

"Benjamin? Is that you?" the taller of the men said. The two walked up to him and sat down.

"You smell like shit, Benny," Collins said.

"Hello pretty ladies, can I buy you a drink?" Benny said.

"That's the best compliment I ever got. You, Collins?" Mark said.

"Same here."

"Cut him off, Mario," Collins ordered.

The bartender gratefully nodded.

"Why are you here, Benny?"

"Same question to you, buds."

"Mimi's sister was totally harassing Mark, I had to get him away," Collins explained.

"Ah, young love. Wish I had it," Benny laughed drunkenly.

"Allison kicked you out?" Mark asked, not even looking at Benny and watching some women dancing with rubber all over their bodies.

"You bet, baby," Benny pointed at Mark, taking another swig of beer. "You psychic or some other shit like that? You got a magic ball?"

"I got a magic eight ball but nothing else. It's always told me you'd end up alone one day."

"No shit," Collins muttered. "Take my advice, Benny, just stick to one woman."

"They come on to me, man. It's not my fault I'm totally sexy," Benny snorted.

Mark and Collins snickered. Benny started to cry.

"Where am I going to go? What am I going to do? My fucking wife burned all my clothes," he sobbed like a baby.

Mark and Collins shook their heads. Collins patted the grown man's back.

"You can stay with Mark."

Mark was nodding until he realized what Collins had said. "WHAT?"

Collins nodded at Mark as if telling him to be considerate.

"Fine," Mark grumbled. "But if Roger sees you there, he'll kick your ass."

Benny sobbed even harder unto the table. Ladies passing looked and laughed so hard.

"I'll take care of Pretty Boy," Collins assured.

"THERE WILL ALWAYS BE WOMEN IN RUBBER FLIRTING WITH ME!" the three boys heard an approaching voice.

"I told you not to bring Maureen and Joanne," Mark muttered to Collins.

Collins nodded apologetically. "Bad history with women in rubber, huh?"

"Like shit."

"It was the same woman as before, Maureen!" Joanne yelled at her, once they were near.

"Exactly why she remembered me!"

"I think SHE is a HE!"

"I'm a bisexual! I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

At this, Benny looked up and stopped crying.

"Maybe I'll get a job here at the Kink," Maureen annoyed Joanne.

"Don't you dare!" Joanne raised a finger.

Suddenly, Benny reared up and spewed vomit all over the four friends – a real argument ender. Everyone who saw laughed so hard that the spotlight rested on the four of them.

"I feel much better now," Benny said, standing up and inching away.

"GET THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Maureen yelled.

A/N: Sorry that was short. :) Are the four of them going to kick Benny's ass? You be the judge. REVIEW, with no flames please?


	5. That Pint Of Shame

I've got this evil twin thing with Ellie, like in soap operas. Mwahahaha. XD This chapter is has the love triangle ELLIE-MARK-FRANKIE building up even more. LOL.

Guy who plays Danny in CSI NY kinda looks like Anthony Rapp, agree:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent – don't rub it in. XD

_The Loft: August 10, 1991, 10 am, Eastern Standard Time_

Chapter 5:

"Get that damn thing away from me, Felicia," Mimi growled.

Ellie had been doing her early morning exercises, which included what she called "wrist strengthening techniques," which actually was just lifting the bat up and down about a hundred times.

"Eres una perra regular de la mañana, Mana," Ellie snapped, swinging her bat around even more wildly. _You're a regular morning bitch, Mana._

"Crap you."

"I'll kick your ass out of my apartment if don't quit that," Mimi warned.

"UGH," Ellie threw the bat on the couch, and it almost hit Roger.

"Dammit, Ellie!"

"If that hit your face, it would be a big improvement anyway!" she cried.

"Mimi, I'm sorry," Roger suddenly talked to Mimi.

"Why, baby?"

"I'm going to have to kill your sister!"

Roger grabbed the bat and chased Ellie all around the loft. Mimi didn't even react and continued sipping her coffee.

Ellie suddenly stopped and said, "HEEYAH!" while doing a karate pose.

"I'm really scared," Roger mocked.

"Actually, Rog, she's a black belt," Mimi called from the kitchen.

"OH SHIT!"

Mimi and Ellie burst out laughing as Roger screamed and ran out the loft.

"Whatever happened to those lessons, Ellie?" Mimi asked, her temper soothed by the coffee.

"I never made it past yellow belt," her sister laughed and poured herself some cereal.

"You crazy girl, I paid for those lessons!"

(Mark's apartment)

Roger ran in, screaming. He regained his composure when Mark looked up from painting his agency banner.

"Mimi's trying to get you to wear a condom again?"

"NO."

"Oh, then… OH MY GOD, DOES ANYONE HAVE A GUN?" Mark stood up and started running around, looking for something to defend himself with.

"No, but Ellie's about to whoop my ass," Roger turned beet red.

Mark's eyed grew wide. "She was about to kick YOUR ass? That girl scares me."

"She's a black belt!" Roger defended himself.

Mark burst out laughing.

"Shit, how much did I drink last night?" Benny came out of the spare room, clutching his head. "I hurt all over."

"You didn't drink a lot," Mark explained. "It was Maureen who whooped your tushy."

"What did I do?"

"You vomited on all of us."

"Guess I deserved it."

"Damn right."

Roger moved forward with a fist raised. "What are you doing here, scum?"

Benny didn't cringe. He went back inside his room and banged the door.

"Did you sleep with Benny?" Roger glared at Mark.

"Hell NO!"

(At the loft)

"Where's Frankie, by the way?" Mimi looked around and suddenly noticed the absence of Ellie's twin.

"She left like really early morning," Ellie shrugged, twirling a thick hair braid around her finger.

Mimi shrugged it off too, since Frankie always got up early. Then, Mark came into the loft, with Roger feigning to act like a man behind him.

"You should've seen Roger, you scared the hell outta him," Mark laughed.

Roger punched Mark and said, "Did not." But he backed away when Ellie surged forward and tapped Mark flirtatiously on the shoulder.

"Hi Mark," she batted her eyelashes.

"Hello Ellie, good morning," Mark adjusted his glasses.

"Where's uh, Frankie?"

"Off somewhere. Why don't you and I go out sometime?" Ellie suddenly changed the subject.

"I'm going to hang up flyers and stuff today. I'm opening today."

"Great, I'll come with you."

"Er…" Mark looked to Roger and Mimi for help. They paid him no mind.

"Fine," he gave in.

"Great, I'll get my coat."

_Streets of New York: 12 pm_

Mark had made sure that he and Ellie were covering different parts of Alphabet City with flyers, but the girl stuck to him like glue. It was only after 1 hour that the boy managed to get away.

He was pasting the flyers they had made over the week in the park when a heavenly sound drifted toward his ear. He turned and saw people gathered around a certain part of the park.

He immediately moved forward, lured by the tune.

He was surprised when he found Frankie, sitting on a bench and playing a harmonica. People were throwing coins and dollars into a small pickle tub that lay at her feet. Everyone was bobbing their heads to her catchy rhythm.

"Frankie," Mark laughed to himself.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and walked away with smiles. Mark came over.

"Hey Frankie."

She looked up with a start. "Oh hey, Mark."

"That was really great. How many years have you been taking lessons?"

"I didn't take lessons," she laughed. "I just found an old harmonica one day lying on the sidewalk; I picked it up and learned by myself."

Mark smiled and said, "Wow." That was the longest sentence she'd spoken since they met.

They sat there for a few moments, finding nothing to say.

"Er, you wanna come and eat lunch with me?" Mark asked.

"Me? You wanna have lunch with me?" Frankie blinked several times.

"Yeah you," Mark laughed. "Do you see any other pretty ladies here?"

Frankie blushed and nodded.

"To the Life then."

_At The Life: 12:45 pm_

After they ordered, Mark and Frankie talked about everything under the sun.

"So what's wrong with your mom?" Mark gazed at her through his spectacles.

Frankie bit her lip and adjusted her ponytail before answering. "She's sick. She has AIDS."

"Oh."

_I wonder if she knows about Mimi, _Mark thought.

"So, you're a film maker," Frankie switched to a lighter hearted topic.

"Yeah, pretty much the same shit everyday," Mark grinned.

"Just hope this new experiment will work out."

"Experiment?"

"Uh, I'm setting up an agency in my apartment. Just a simple one first," Mark explained.

"Don't worry, people take in shit like that all the time," Frankie teased.

She rubbed at her forearm and Mark noticed a huge bruise.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked, running his hand along the damage.

Frankie immediately snatched her arm away.

"Tripped, hit my arm is all," Frankie brought her sweater down to cover her mark.

The waiter brought their food and they ate while exchanging stories.

"So this guy my Mana's with… he's pretty decent, right?" Frankie asked unsurely.

Mark laughed. "Yeah, Roger used to be a junkie, and he's an ass sometimes but he loves Mimi to death, trust me."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Frankie suddenly blurted out without thinking.

_Shit, Frankie! What were you thinking? _Frankie thought to herself.

Mark blushed. "No, no I don't."

_Was that a look of relief I just saw? _Mark thought to himself.

_Did I just show him that I was relieved? _Frankie thought.

"Do you…?"

Frankie shook her head. Mark smiled.

_Stop smiling, idiot! _Mark rebuked himself.

"Marky…" a droned voice came from behind Mark.

It was Ellie (DUN DUN DUN…).

"Ells!" Frankie immediately stood up. "I was just going…"

Frankie grabbed her coat and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and rushed out of the Life without even a goodbye to Mark.

Mark couldn't help but act irritated at Ellie.

"Why were you with my sister?" the evil twin demanded.

"I can date who I want, when I want, Felicia Carmela," Mark snapped, surprising even himself.

_Was it a date? _He thought to himself.

Ellie just looked taken aback more than hurt and she had on a vengeful look when Mark abandoned her at the café.

"You're not going to steal my man, Franchesca Juanita," she muttered with an evil smile.

A/N: I feel I'm making Ellie a real bitch. LOL. Review and I will love you. XD


	6. Thwarted By A Metaphysic Puzzle

Angel and Collins star this chap! Their problemo arises. XD

Disclaimer: I own…

**R**eal, authentic Adam Pascal _replica_

**E**very pair of socks you can imagine

**N**ight jammies of every color

**T**he cutest stuffed Care Bear you've ever seen

But not RENT. :(

Chapter 6:

_Collins and Angel's flat: 2 pm_

"What about this one?" Angel poked an ad in the newspaper.

"It's near Cyber Arts," Collins frowned.

"So?" Angel laughed good naturedly.

"Benny's my friend but I still hate that place, Gelly," Collins laughed along.

They were looking for free spaces in the newspaper, Angel sitting on Collins' lap. They did this at least once a week for fun, and nothing more. Sometimes, they went to see the place, admire it, but never buy it.

"By the way, I quit my job today," Collins just inserted it in their conversation.

"What? Why?" Angel asked, surprised.

"You know the answer to that, baby."

Angel laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Congratulations. Good for you, sweetie."

"What about this one," Collins circled an ad with his highlighter.

"Oh, that seems lovely. But it's so expensive," Angel underlined the 5 digit amount with her finger.

"Yeah, it has a good location, someone probably bought it by now," Collins sighed.

"Yeah, some rich bastard that's for sure," Angel giggled.

"Oh, I don't think he's swimming in money."

"How would you know, honey?" Angel teased.

"Because I'm the one who bought it," the professor smiled.

"WHAT? HOLY MOTHER OF PRADA!" Angel jumped up on both feet.

"Remember how I always said that I wanted to open a restaurant?" Collins couldn't stop grinning. "I'm finally going to do it."

"Oh sweetie, that's so great!" Angel jumped back on his lap and kissed him long on the lips.

"Uno problemo," Collins' face suddenly turned grim.

"What?"

"The space is in Santa Fe."

A/N: Okay, that was pretty short. More of Collins and Angel in the next chappie and Maureen's ever awaited protest! XD Review or I'll kill someone in this fic. XD Haha, just kidding. But you still have to review. :)


	7. Born To Be Bad

This chapter needs the serious Jesse L. Martin! XD LAW AND ORDER BABY, YEAH. :)

Disclaimer: The world is in my control, I shall send forth porings to devour all the apple juice in the world! Then, I will own RENT! NYAHAHAHA. :) But until I can find an army of real existent apple juice consumers, RENT is owned by Jonathan Larson. :

Chapter 7:

_SPEAK._

_Davis and Marquez, you two better be going to my protest tonight. If not, I think I'd like a coat made out of human hair, Dancer and Guitarist fresh. And bring along Ellie and Frankie if you must. Shh! Maureena! Keep quiet, they know you're here. It's my twin again. She's so annoying. Anyway, see you tonight!_

_toot_

_The Gap: August 11, 1991, 3 pm, Eastern Standard Time_

"Please, just like 1 month?" Angel begged.

"NO NO AND NO. Do I need to spell it for you, Schunard?" her boss Nicole said angrily.

"But my… friend is going for this business thing and it's really important to him and…"

"Look, go if you want to. Just don't come back here when you're business fails."

_YOU BITCH! _Angel wanted to yell at her boss, but of course, she didn't.

"Thank you for your time, boss," Angel muttered politely, exiting.

Beside her boss' office door, she saw a tray of cookies and a cup of tea. Angel's evil mind got in gear. She picked up all the cookies and stuffed them in her pants pocket. Then, she opened up the medicine drawer and found a bottle of laxatives. She put two in her boss' coffee.

"Choke on that, byotch," Angel laughed to herself.

_Angel and Collins' flat: 6 pm_

Angel came out of the bathroom, dressed in her best clothes (By best, meaning THE BEST) and smelling flowery all over. She made her way to Collins and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, who smells good?" Collins asked, turning to face his lover.

"Was I a good boy? Why do I get this present?" the professor kissed the drummer.

"Oh, nothing. It's for being cute," Angel lied, smiling.

Collins wasn't fooled, he knew when something was up.

"You weren't allowed to go on vacation for a few months, were you?" He frowned.

"What're you talking about silly? I didn't ask…"

"No, I wasn't," Angel finally conceded, seeing Collins' disbelieving look.

"I'm sorry! I tried everything!" Angel put on her puppy dog eyes. "My boss is a cold hard ass bitch."

"It's okay, baby. I understand you," Collins smiled weakly.

"If it makes you feel better, I put laxatives in her coffee and she was in the bathroom all afternoon, crapping her heart and soul out."

"A little," Collins laughed.

_The Performance Space: 7 pm_

"I've missed you."

"Oh my God," Mimi shook her head.

"What? I haven't seen this piece of shit in a long time!" Roger defended himself.

Mark dusted off his camera. "Yup, my camera's worked its charm on Roger."

"I'm dreaming. Someone pinch me and… OW! FELICIA!"

"You said pinch you!" Ellie pointed out.

"Ever heard of sarcasm, genius?"

Mimi, Roger and Ellie followed a small crowd into Maureen's performance space. Mark deliberately hung back to catch a word with Frankie.

"Hey Frankie, sorry about…"

"Wasn't your fault, Mark. I ran out," she laughed at herself, glancing at the performance space door as if expecting Ellie to appear any second.

"Why are you so afraid of Ellie?" Mark asked, a bit disappointed.

"She's older, she always gets what she wants, she's a woman Hitler… trust me, I have a long list."

"Older by what? A minute?"

"3 minutes."

"You shouldn't really let her push you around," Mark stepped forward so that they were too close for comfort.

"Uh, I think we should go in now," Frankie escaped and walked briskly inside the space.

Mark followed with a sigh.

There wasn't much people in the space unlike Maureen's last protest.

"Oh my God, I've missed you!" Collins ran up to Mark with his hands spread open.

"I've missed y…"

Collins snatched Mark's camera away and stroked it gently.

"OH MY GOD," Mimi and Ellie said at the same time.

"What? I haven't seen this piece of shit in a long time!" Collins repeated what Roger had just said.

The two boys exchanged hi-fives.

"Kill me now," Mimi muttered, clutching her head.

"NO! FELICIA!"

Ellie laughed evilly.

"Hey guys look! Mo's wearing the new top I made!" Angel declared proudly, pointing to the space door.

Sure enough, the drama queen was atop her ever famous motorcycle for her grand entrance. The few people who gathered cheered.

Mo took a deep breath once she was on stage.

"Last night, I had a dream…"

"I found myself in a forest called Bare-Ass Land."

Mimi snickered.

"It was freezing cold. My coat had been torn to shreds and I was… SHIVERING. Out of the bushes came a squirrel, Erving. I asked if he had anything for warmth he said… _I've been shaved of all my… FUR. In Bare-Ass Land we don't have hair on our butts._"

The crowed roared with laughter.

"The he said… _Only thing to do is crap on our fur… only thing to do is crap on our fur…_"

"YEAH! GO MAUREEN!" Mimi yelled.

"Then… a…"

"YOU CRAZY BITCH. ANIMALS WERE MADE FOR THESE KINDS OF THINGS. YOU JUST NEEDED TO THINK OF THE LAMEST FUCKING EXCUSE TO START ANOTHER PROTEST, MAYBE STAR IN ANOTHER BUZZLINE EPISODE. FAME, FORTUNE, YADA YADA."

"Who is that son of a bitch?" Collins and Roger growled at the same time, searching the crowd. They finally spotted him – a tall, queer man wearing a black coat. They advanced, ready to strike.

Maureen was still on stage, her performance now ruined, and too shocked to do anything.

"I… b-bu-but…" she stammered into her microphone.

Maureen ran away with tears in her eyes, Joanne rushed after her.

Though it would've been nice to have Collins and Roger kick the shit out of the guy that had made their diva cry, the rest wouldn't let them.

"He's not worth it, guys," their other friends tried to coax, leading them out the space.

Both the boys were literally growling.

"THAT'S RIGHT. BACK AWAY, PUSSIES," the man flicked them off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Roger yelled.

Roger got away and was able to knock the guy out with one punch.

"Sorry," Mimi looked at the others innocently. "He's just too strong for me."

_A Pizzeria: 10 pm_

"Mo, why did you drag me to… Moe's Pizzeria And More?" Ellie questioned, looking at the blinking neon sign above them.

"Shhh!" Maureen put a finger up to her lips and pointed at a black car.

The man who had ruined her protest earlier, got out nursing a hurt eye and went inside the pizzeria.

"Hey! It's that son of a bitch!" Ellie's eyes had fire.

"Were getting our revenge, Ells. Here put these on," Maureen handed Mickey a mask.

"Mo, why are we using uh, Halloween masks?" Ellie blinked.

"It's all I had, now put it on and shut up!"

"Okay, but I want that one, it's scarier."

"No, I'm the zombie!"

"I don't want to wear the CLOWN mask!"

"Either wear the clown or BE the clown!" Maureen snapped.

"Fine," Ellie grumbled, pulling on the mask.

"Why not bring Collins or Roger, anyway? Why me?"

"I knew you're the only hard ass bitch in that group besides me."

"Touché."

"What're we going to do?"

Maureen held up a grocery bag. "Thrash his car."

"Sweet," Ellie rolled her eyes. "What you got?"

Ellie opened up the bag to find eggs, toilet paper and spray paint. She 'tsk-tsked.'

"What?"

"How amateur of you, Mo!"

"What's the matter?"

"If you really wanted to thrash his car, you should've gotten buckets of glue and oatmeal."

"Why?"

"It's sticky, hard to get off, and oatmeal looks a lot like bird crap."

Maureen nodded her head in awe. "Nice."

"You have a lot to learn, grasshopper," Mickey bowed in Japanese style.

Ellie took her bat out of her bag. "Good thing I have this."

"Great, okay. Let's go!"

The two masked crusaders stealthily crept across the front door of the pizzeria and began throwing eggs and rolls of toilet paper all over the car. Maureen spray painted "LEAP OF FUR" on the side of the car in purple. They played a little baseball with the eggs and the bat before Ellie plunged her bat into the car's dashboard.

They both snickered.

"HEY! You two! What're you doing! FREEZE!"

Two policemen doing their night rounds pointed their flashlight at Ellie and Maureen.

"Uh-oh," Maureen muttered.

"Drat, it's the coppahs. Time to blow this popstand," Ellie got into her role.

"GET IN THE CAR, QUICK!"

The two girls got inside the wrecked vehicle. Luckily, stupid man left the key in the ignition. Maureen twisted it and they backed up to the street, the policemen chasing them and waving their sticks in the air.

"MO! DRIVE FASTER!" Ellie yelled, holding on to something for dear life.

"I CAN'T FUCKING SEE WHERE I'M GOING THROUGH ALL THIS YOLK!"

Police sirens could be heard.

"GOD, I WILL GIVE UP SMACK IF YOU JUST PLEASE LET US LIVE AND GET AWAY!" Ellie prayed.

"YOU'RE ON SMACK?" Maureen screamed unbelievably.

"MO! THE PHONE BOO…!"

Too late, they crashed into a phone booth on the sidewalk and the car came to a dead stop. Both girls were in crash impact reveries. Ellie had broken her arm, and Maureen's forehead was bleeding.

The policemen came up and opened the passenger door.

"Put your hands in the air, you have the right to remain silent."

A/N: Holy crap for Mo and Ellie. Do you think they'll get away with it? Watch out for it in the next chapter… XD REVIEW, I say. And then you can join my apple juice consuming army. :)


	8. Drowning In Regret

Some dirty Spanish in this chapter. XD

Disclaimer: Time to praise Jonathan Larson again. :)

Chapter 8:

_The Loft: 11 pm_

"Where is that girl?"

"She's probably getting drunk somewhere."

"Ten bucks says she's off talking to Ervin the squirrel and her make believe twin, Maureena."

"I'll take that bet."

"GUYS! WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THINKING HERE!" Joanne scolded.

"Instead of 'thinking' why don't we LOOK for Maureen?" Collins suggested sarcastically.

"Well…" Joanne stopped. "I don't know, why AREN'T we looking?"

"Guys…" Mimi suddenly sat up on the couch, waking up a sleeping Roger.

"Where's Ellie?"

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"If those two are together… it means…" Joanne gulped.

"APOCALYPSE," Angel completed.

Everyone's mouths formed an "O."

The phone saved everyone and rung, Mark answered.

"No, crazy squirrel lady isn't here, bug off." Mark put down the phone before the caller could say anything.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? That fucking hobo who lives on 31st won't stop calling!"

The phone rang again. This time, Mimi answered.

"Hello?" Mimi's eyes grew wide.

"FELICIA CARMELA DELA CRUZ, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW."

"Were in a dirty place, real dark, single table in the middle of the room, lotsa poles and bars," Ellie, on the other line, stayed away from the topic.

"You're in a strip club?" Mimi exclaimed unbelievably.

Joanne looked like she was about to faint.

"NO! Were…"

"Is Mo with you?" Mimi demanded.

"Yes she is and she's trying to get egg yolk out of her hair."

"What're you guys doing with egg yolk?" Mimi scrunched her face up in disgust.

Joanne was literally about to fall back.

"Well… Mo wanted revenge on that guy in her protest, so we went ahead and thrashed his car," Ellie bit her lip.

_Here it goes, _she thought.

"So WHERE ARE YOU, FELICIA?"

"Downtown," Ellie squeaked. "Behind bars."

"YOU WERE ARRESTED?" Mimi dropped the phone, only to pick it up again and start cursing at her sister in Spanish, everyone was lucky not to understand. Angel was the only one cringing at Mimi's harsh words.

"STAY THERE, DON'T MOVE, WE'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW."

"We can't go anywhere, genius!"

Ellie wiped her ear before putting the receiver down.

"How'd it go?" Maureen sang almost cheerfully.

"Well, at least now I know some Spanish curses," Ellie shrugged.

Doors were flung open in a couple of minutes by a stressed out lawyer and former stripper. Everyone else followed closely behind.

"FELICIA CARMELA DELA CRUZ¡tú perra loca del asno¡no me diste nada sino apuro desde el día que naciste! Quemadura en infierno, Felicia. ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana gemela? Vete a la mierda!"

Angel and Frankie cocked their heads aside. Mimi strode up to her sister and grabbed her arm.

"OW!" Ellie winced, snatching her arm back.

"Oh, shit. Sorry Ellie," Mimi's voice softened.

"I'm fine, Mana," Ellie grumbled, nursing her arm.

"OH IN THAT CASE. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU CRAZY GIRL!"

Ellie looked away from her sister. Joanne was less harsh in handling Maureen.

"I'm just glad you weren't at a strip club playing with eggs," Joanne mumbled, rubbing her temple.

"So you're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm FURIOUS Maureen. I'm just too tired to yell at you. I'll let Mimi do that."

Mimi was still shouting curses and insults at the two of them.

"MIMI. WE GET IT. WERE WHORES. Now please shut up before my head starts bleeding again," Maureen yelled, patting the patch of gauze and tape on her head.

"Please don't tell her I take smack," Ellie whispered to Maureen.

"Okay." They did a pinky swear.

_But Mimi used to take drugs too, _Maureen thought. But she kept her mouth shut.

A police officer came in.

"The man is filing charges," he announced.

"SHIT," Maureen and Ellie screamed.

A/N: "I still believe in loving you, despite all the hurt I'm going through." It's a song playing on myx right now. XD It's kinda applicable to Joanne and Maureen, noh:) REVIEW, FOOS! Do you think Maureen and Ellie are going to be locked up forever?


	9. Banana By The Bunch

You'll find the yuppie scum coming to the rescue in this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: No one insults Jonathan Larson in front of ME. rawr

Chapter 9:

_The Loft: August 12, 1991, 8 am, Eastern Standard Time_

Mark knocked at the loft door and Frankie answered.

"Oh, hey," Mark looked at his feet. "Didn't know you'd be up."

"Are Mimi and Roger up? We were supposed to come down to the police station for Mo and Ellie's case."

"I'm the only one up. Do you want to come in?"

Mark followed her into the loft, where she was having her breakfast.

"Do you want some Captain Crunch?" she offered.

"A bowl sounds good," Mark took a seat next to her.

"So…" Mark started, staring at her pour some soy milk into a bowl.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said, frowning.

"Don't think about it," Mark smiled.

"Know what? I've never seen you with your hair down," Mark remarked.

Frankie tugged at her ponytail and shrugged.

"I bet you'd look really pretty with your hair down."

Frankie blushed and looked up from her cereal, only to find Mark's face extremely near hers.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

"GOOD MORNING, STARSHINE! THE EARTH SAYS HELLO!" Roger barged out of his room in a very good mood.

Mark immediately jerked away from Frankie.

"Aw, you two little love bugs get back to your business," Roger teased, reaching over the table for a banana.

"Why are you so happy?" Mark snapped.

"I heard why. All night, in fact," Frankie had gone back to staring at her cereal.

"Right you are, Frankie! One million dollars for you! And you know why that was even better than ever?" Roger arched his eyebrows up twice.

"No condom?"

"DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER!" Roger chuckled and peeled his fruit of choice.

"I wish you choke on your banana," Mark growled.

"Where's Mana?" Frankie asked.

"Still recovering from what I did to her last night," Roger bit his banana.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Mark stormed out of the loft.

_Downtown Police Headquarters: 11:30 am_

"Charges are: destruction of public property, verbal abuse, threatened homicide and felony and… the cherry on top of your fucked up Sunday... attempted murder."

"WHAT? WHEN!" Maureen stood up.

"They seemed to have found out about the time you raised a razor at a 'slutty bitch who was walking down the street in a Dalmatian coat' and attempted to shave her _hairy ass_," Joanne declared as-a-matter-of-factly.

"And you, Ms. Dela Cruz, when you attempted to bash an umpire's head with your baseball bat."

"WHAT? HOW!" Ellie stood up too.

"Cruella Devil was the man's wife. And the police had that on your files, Ellie."

"BULLSHIT. COULD MY DAY GET ANYMORE FUCKED UP?"

"Maureen? Joanne?"

Benny came into view, wearing a very expensive suit.

"Apparently, it can," Maureen sat back down, defeated.

"Benny, how terribly not nice to see you. It's been such a long time, thank God," Joanne snapped in a very formal way.

"Hello to you too, Attorney Jefferson," Benny said. "So, why are you here?"

"Maureen had a dose of happiness bars and took her happiness out on a guy's Rolls Royce."

"And this lady?" Benny eyed Ellie.

"Ellie, more than a name that's an attitude," Ellie muttered.

"You must be Mimi's sister," Benny realized.

"You're a regular Einstein, bucko."

"And what're you doing here, Benny?"

"Finalized divorce papers."

"HA!" Maureen laughed. "That made me feel better."

"Maybe I can help you with your case, Attorney Jefferson. I have many connections," Benny's eyes sparkled as he looked Joanne up and down.

"No and no thank you."

Suddenly, the man who was filing charges against the two girls appeared in the room.

"I'm suing you bad, bitches!" he spat at Maureen and Ellie.

"Paul? Man, is that you?" Benny stepped forward to shake the man's hand.

Maureen and Ellie suddenly were very interested in Benny.

"Benjamin, how nice," the man smiled. "Hey, how's the ex-wife?"

"Ugly and brutal as always, and you?"

"Same, but add laid."

The three ladies who were listening snorted.

"Are you filing a case against these two ladies?" Benny asked.

"Yes," Paul snarled.

"Paul, I need to talk to you outside."

"Sure."

Benny winked at Joanne before leaving the room. Joanne surprisingly found herself smiling back and sighing with relief.

"That man's not going to be pressing charges. You have to thank Benny," Joanne announced.

"I'll sleep with him!" Maureen announced in relief.

Joanne glared at her. "Leave that to Ellie."

A/N: LOL. Do you want Ellie to sleep with Benny? That's ruining the plot! Bwahaha. But read on, true believers… she just might. :) REVIEW. NOW. Good girl / boy. XD


	10. Why Do You Need Smack?

Wah, I hate writing things like this chapter. XD But I like writing things like at the end of this chapter. LOL. XD

Disclaimer: And the Chimmy goes to… JONATHAN LARSON! XD

(Btw, you want a Chimmy too, then you better review.)

Chapter 10:

_The Loft: 4 pm_

Maureen, Joanne, Ellie, Mark and Frankie came from celebrating Paul's dropping charges. The moment they stepped in the loft, they were greeted by yells, swears and angry sobs.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Mimi threw her shoe at Roger.

The Latina dancer was crying and angrily throwing random things at her boyfriend.

"HOW DARE _YOU_, MIMI! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCKING BELIEVE ME!" Mimi threw her other shoe, aiming at Roger's crotch.

"IT'S NOT MINE!" Mimi wailed.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT, MIMI. WHO ELSE'S COULD IT BE!"

"IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME!" Mimi repeated those three words over and over, sinking to the floor and sobbing in her hands.

Frankie and Maureen ran over to comfort her. Ellie was still angry at her older sister from yesterday.

"Roger, man, calm down," Mark tried to talk to Roger.

"YOU TALK TO THAT…" Roger pointed a shaking finger at Mimi. "THAT… THAT… BITCH!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Roger had called Mimi a bitch! The world was coming to an end! Hearing Roger's words, Mimi looked up.

"You're supposed to trust me," she barely whispered.

Roger had a loss for words; he was still puffed up in anger.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT WHORE CAN'T CONTROL HERSELF!" he yelled again without thinking.

Mark punched Roger on the face for the very first time.

"Mimi is not a bitch, she's not a whore and you better fuck off before I cut your dick off, Roger," Mark warned through gritted teeth.

Roger stepped back and threw Mark a small zip lock with white powder in it.

"Smack. And it's hers," the tremor in Roger's voice told everyone that he didn't mean what he had just said.

"It's not mine," Mimi cried again.

Maureen looked at Ellie. Ellie looked at Maureen. Mimi saw this and looked at her own sister too.

"Ellie? B-but Wh-hy?"

"Why else do we all take drugs? To escape pain…" Ellie mumbled softly.

"Waittaminute,thesedrugsareyoursEllie?" Roger spat unbelievably.

Ellie nodded, with tears coming down from her eyes as well.

Roger looked like he was about to faint and he plopped himself down on the couch.

Maureen, Mark, Joanne and Frankie backed out of the loft quietly, knowing that the three needed alone time.

"Ellie, I told you I didn't want you to be like me…" Mimi said in a hushed tone.

"I just tried it out once… it just happened, the addiction," Ellie sobbed.

Mimi wrapped her sister in a hug.

"Promise me you'll stop, please," she begged.

Roger sighed; those were the words he spoke to Mimi just a year before.

Ellie walked into the bathroom to wipe off her tears and wash her face. Mimi stood up, gave Roger her disappointed look and walked sadly out to the fire escape. Her face seemed to tell him: _I thought you loved me._

The musician followed her outside, where she was looking down at the street with tears in her eyes.

"_I should tell you, I should tell you," _Roger sang.

This time, Mimi didn't answer.

Roger sighed and sat down beside her.

"Mimi, you should know that… you know that I'm just… I just… don't want to…"

"I know," she said meekly, still not turning around to face him.

"You should know that when I promise someone I love…"

"I know," Roger repeated.

"I should tell you, it's because I love you."

Mimi finally looked into his eyes.

"I know," she smiled.

And she kissed him. Roger wasn't expecting such a short apology session, but he gave in and deepened the kiss by leaning forward. She instinctively ran her hands through his hair.

"I trust you," Roger mumbled, then kissed her again.

(Few hours later)

"Hello?" Mark knocked on the door.

He heard a bang from Roger's room as a reply.

"Hear those two have made up," he laughed to himself.

He peeked inside the twins' room, and only found Ellie sleeping. Where was Frankie? Mark tiptoed away, not noticing that Ellie had seen him.

Mark's eyes went to the glass window. Someone had written: _No one go to the roof, leave me alone._

Mark laughed to himself and went up to the roof. There he found Frankie, a sketch pad laid across her lap and looking at the sunset. He immediately took out his camera and started filming her.

"Close in on Frankie Dela Cruz, one of Mimi's many siblings who plays the harmonica and apparently, as of recent knowledge, sketches," Mark whispered.

"Can't you read, Cohen?" Frankie said, even without turning her head around.

"You know, when you write that there, it makes people want all the more to come up," Mark smiled, taking a seat beside her.

He surreptitiously peeked at her drawing. It was an amazing sketch of the way the light hit the buildings of New York at sunset.

"What do you think?" she asked.

Mark filmed some more of her drawing before answering.

"Beautiful," he put his camera down slowly.

"I needed yellow chalk for this part… but I didn't have…"

Mark stopped her. "I didn't mean that the drawing was beautiful."

"Oh, is it… is it that bad?" Frankie gave a sad frown, taking another look at her picture.

"No no, it's great."

Mark shook his head.

"I meant to say… you're beautiful," he smiled.

Frankie looked up at him as if he were crazy.

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She backed away, but found herself kissing him back. Then she pulled away quickly, embarrassed.

"Mark, Ellie would…"

"I like you, not her," Mark resisted.

He leaned in to kiss her again and this time, Frankie didn't back away.

And from the stairs, Ellie watched with her cold brown eyes.

A/N: Will Ellie go A-Wall? Find out in the next chap! XD REVIEW. Or I'll leave you hanging for a week! HAHAHA. No, seriously. XD


	11. When You Look Out At The Sea

This is like my favorite chappie, I don't know why. XD I guess it's because I like the ending and there's a little bit of everyone in this chap. :) Collins leaves though. :( But his fluff with Angel is good:D

Disclaimer: I LOVE RENT! WOOHOO!!! Lol. –Okay, that wasn't a disclaimer. I LOVE JONATHAN LARSON FOR MAKING RENT!!! Haha, there.

* * *

Chapter 11:

_The Loft: August 13, 1991, 1 pm, Eastern Standard Time_

"What movie is that?" Roger asked.

"SHHH!" came the reply of the 4 girls.

"Jesus, I was just…"

"SHHH!" the girls gave him angry, warning looks.

"Fine," Roger grumbled, walking away.

Mark came in a few moments later and got the same treatment.

"HEY! THAT'S TITANIC!" he pointed at the screen.

"SHHH!" the 4 girls repeated.

"Know what… in the end, Jack and Rose will…"

"SHUT UP, MARK!"

"Yikes," Mark backed away and sat beside Roger.

At the end of the movie, everyone but Ellie was weeping.

"WHY?!" Maureen cried over dramatically. "THEY ONLY HAD EACH OTHER!"

"I knew that was going to happen," Ellie mumbled, glaring at Mark.

Mimi ran into Roger's arms.

"At least they got to find true love before…" Mimi mumbled to herself.

Roger smiled as he patted Mimi's back.

"Do you think you'll ever find a love like that?" Mimi's tearstained face blinked up at Roger.

"I have," he answered.

"You."

Mimi smiled and kissed him.

"I love it when you make up crap for me," she laughed.

"Well," Mo stood up, finishing her drama scene.

"I'm going to go bug Annie at work."

She left the loft with a sniffle and a wave.

"See you all later at the Life for Thomas' goodbye party!"

Mark stood up and went over to the couch. He didn't notice that Ellie was still glaring at him.

"Hey Frankie," Mark smiled.

"Hi Mark," the girl tucked her lose hair behind her ear shyly.

Ellie stood up and pretended to fall, Mark caught her in time.

"Thank you, Mark," she giggled flirtatiously.

"Anytime."

Ellie took great care of brushing past Mark's butt before crossing the loft and into her room.

"Well. See you. Gotta film a bar mitzvah for a customer," Mark mumbled.

He hesitated but pecked Frankie's cheek before leaving.

Roger and Mimi snickered as Frankie went deep red.

"Looks like Mark's got himself a summer fling," Mimi teased.

"Frankie and Mark sitting in a tree," Roger sang like a child.

"Damn you," Frankie said, and rushed out to the fire escape.

_Joanne's law firm: 2:30 pm_

"POOKIE!"

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Joanne asked a bit irritably.

"I just wanted to check on you. You've been nothing but a work ass all week," Maureen frowned playfully.

"Yeah well… major case," Joanne grunted.

"Maybe we could go watch a movie or something… we just watched Titanic and it was so…"

"Maureen, can you go home? I'm busy."

Maureen frowned for real this time.

"Fine. Maureena and I will watch a movie on our own."

"Geez, Maureen. Maureena's make believe. Let her go."

"SHE IS SO NOT MAKE BELIEVE!" Maureen yelled in her protest voice.

"Hate to break the news to you, honey. But yeah, she is."

"GREAT! NOW SHE STORMED OUT OF THE ROOM! Oh, Annie you are so getting piss in your coffee cup outside."

"Don't call me ANNIE, Maureen. AND HOW CAN AN INVISIBLE PERSON PISS?" the lawyer stood up in anger.

"SHE NOT INVISIBLE!"

"OH? THEN WHY CAN'T ANYONE ELSE SEE HER BUT YOU?"

"SHE CHOOSES WHO TO SHOW HERSELF TO!"

Joanne shook her head, a little amused at Maureen.

"I'LL SHOW YOU, JOANNE JEFFERSON. I'LL BRING MAUREENA LATER TO THE LIFE! YOU'LL SEE!"

Maureen stormed out of the room after her invisible friend.

"WELL, WHILE YOU'RE DOING THAT… I'LL BE HERE SINGING 'TOMORROW!" Joanne called after her.

"It's a hard not life," Joanne mumbled to herself.

_Angel and Collins' flat: 3 pm_

"Please don't go," Angel's eyes were tearing up.

"Baby, Santa Fe is only a few hours by car or bus," Collins reassured her, packing his bags.

"Still, it's not a 5 kilometer radius from here. I'd die!" Angel pouted.

"I'll write and call you every day."

Angel brushed away a tear and felt a little better.

"What about call me every 3 hours?"

Collins laughed. "Gelly, you still expect me to be able to put up a restaurant with me calling you every 3 hours?"

Angel frowned.

Collins sat beside her on the bed.

"Okay, every 5 hours," he smiled.

"Even at night?"

"Even at night."

"Okay," Angel smiled, feeling better.

Collins kissed her and went back to packing.

"Here, keep this with you," he said to her, handing her a stuffed teddy.

"Aw, not Galileo… you can't sleep without him," Angel teased.

"Yeah, but I'm giving him to you," Collins kissed her cheek.

"So you'll know that I'll be back because I have a reason to."

"To get Galileo back?"

"No," the professor smiled. "You."

They kissed again.

"Well, let's do this thingy," he sighed, rolling his bag to the door.

_The Life Café: 4 pm_

"Aw dammit. STAY!"

"I can't!"

"Aw come on, STAY! You know you want to."

"I bought the space! Do you want it to rot?"

"Yes! Just STAY!"

"Come on, Meems… Think about it, when I come back after 2 months, I'll have presents!" Collins bribed.

"Aw, okay," Mimi pouted. "But my present better be big!"

"And expensive!" she added, as she wrapped Roger's arm around her.

"Sure," Collins grinned and hugged his Latina friend.

Everyone hugged Collins one by one.

"Where's Momo?" Collins looked around for the drama queen.

"At the movies with her friend Maureena," Joanne grumbled.

Everyone laughed weakly.

"Well I can't wait up for her. Bus leaves in a while," Collins sighed.

"Bye sweetie," Angel said, kissing her lover and holding him tight.

Collins kissed her cheek.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," Angel said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"5 hours a day, Thomas, you promised."

"Will do, baby."

And the bus came and he got on with one last wave, the bus was gone. Collins was gone.

Angel: sniff

"HEY GUYS!" Maureen popped out of nowhere.

"Hey Momo," everyone said in a singsong voice.

"I want you guys to meet MAUREENA!" Maureen gestured to empty air beside her.

"MAUREEN. I TOLD YOU THAT WE CAN'T SEE HER," Joanne snapped angrily.

"Oh, poppycock," Maureen looked around.

She grabbed a girl nearby who was tying her sneakers.

"Guys, meet Maureena," Maureen grinned.

The girl looked up and grinned as well. Everyone's eyes fell out. She looked exactly like Maureen!

"Uh… hubba… dubba… boo… shcuba…" No one could say a word.

"Hi! I'm Maureena!" Maureena greeted, shaking everyone's limp hands.

Everyone just gaped at her.

"Told you," Maureen sneered.

"You're not pulling our legs right? Is that really your natural hair color?" Roger accused.

"Of course it is, silly," Maureena and Maureen laughed.

"And your name really is Maureena?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Maureena Johansen to be exact," Maureena shrugged.

"Baby, I gotta go. Protest," she rolled her eyes.

The two "twins" did some air kisses and Maureena skipped off with a wave.

"You guys looked like you've seen a ghost," Maureen teased, eating a marshmallow from her bag.

"Didn't we just see a ghost?" Mimi blinked rapidly.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I should've believed you," Joanne cupped her head.

"It's okay Annie," Maureen grinned triumphantly, giving her lover a kiss on the cheek.

"You're not dating her… are you?"

"NO! God, she's like my other half!" Maureen chuckled.

Everyone nearly fainted.

* * *

I want Maureena to be part of the gang now. WAHAHAHA. What do you think:) BTW: something good for Roger comes in the next chap. But it's the opposite for Mark:D 


	12. Passionate Fire

Mimi and Roger got a tad bit OOC in this chapter.  I'm kinda depressed lately coz of this thing going on in my school.  But anyway, DANNY IN CSI LOOKS LIKE MARK. Mwahahaha. :) He's my new crush – enter Carmine Giovinazzo. LOL.

_The Loft: August 14, 1991, 2 pm, Eastern Standard Time_

Mimi waved her hand in front of her boyfriend's face.

Roger ignored her and continued plucking some notes on his guitar.

"Are you going to be doing that all afternoon?" she asked coldly.

Roger strummed a loud one in answer.

"Fine."

Mimi got up and grabbed her coat.

Roger stopped playing. "Where are you going?"

"I took a day off at work to spend it with you, Mister. And since you don't seem to give a damn about that, I'm going to go earn money to pay the rent."

She stormed out the loft, half expecting Roger to stop her, but he didn't.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Roger counted.

On cue, Mimi's bag came flying out of nowhere and hit Roger square on the head.

"Thanks!" Roger yelled.

"You hate me, Roger Davis. You don't love me you selfish bastard!" Mimi hit him with her purse over and over again. The musician winced but didn't make a sound.

Mimi stormed into the room they shared and banged the door on him.

Aching, Roger felt a little guilty for his tactlessness. He grabbed his guitar and knelt down in front of the bedroom door. He knocked on it thrice.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO…"

Roger started to play "Far Away" by Nickleback.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

CHORUS  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

"Shit," Mimi sniffed.

"What a fucked up song," she laughed softly.

"Fucked up song for my fucked up girl," Roger grinned.

Mimi punched him on the shoulder. But she smiled because she knew it was his way of saying sorry. The boy smiled back and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Love you too."

"ROGER!" Mark barged in the loft.

Roger groaned. "What do you want, Cohen?"

"A guy came to the agency a few minutes ago to ask me to film his band's concert…"

Roger suddenly got interested.

"He heard you playing and he says he wants you on lead guitar!" Mark panted.

Roger's eyes grew wide.

"Lead guitar? NO SHIT."

"YES SHIT."

"Here's his card," Mark handed Roger something.

"You owe me big time," Mark grinned, running out the loft.

Roger spun around to face Mimi, still in shock and gripping the card.

"We were meant to have a love-hate relationship for a reason," she smiled.

"Who says there's hate?" Roger grinned.

"Are you going to call him?" Mimi pointed at the card.

"Maybe later."

And Roger ushered Mimi into his bedroom.

_A few hours later…_

"I love you," Mimi let out a long breath and rested her head on Roger's bare chest.

"I know you do."

Mimi reached out under her and pulled out a torn, crumpled business card.

"Call him," she ordered, handing him the card.

"Yes Ma'am!" Roger answered like a soldier.

He grabbed the phone off his desk and dialed the number.

"Hey? Yeah, sup?"

Mimi grabbed the phone from him and hung up.

"Whaa…?"

"Formal, genius," Mimi snapped.

Roger groaned. "Rock stars aren't supposed to sound like stuck up babies."

Mimi rolled her eyes and Roger tried again.

"Hello, yes. Good afternoon."

Mimi nodded approvingly.

"Can I please speak to Mr. Carmine Waters?"

Roger furrowed his eyebrows at Mimi.

"Yes, this is he."

Mimi snickered. Roger had never sounded so formal and pathetic.

"Dinner? Tonight? On him?" Roger looked at Mimi.

"With the band? Oh."

Mimi laughed.

"Of course, I'll be there at 7. Good day."

Roger hung up and laid the phone on his bedside table.

"Well, I got myself a job," he grinned.

Mimi squealed and kissed him on the lips. He brought his hands down to her waist and caressed it side to side.

"What're you doing? We just finished doing that," Mimi laughed, crawling over to the edge of the bed, playfully getting away from him.

"Aw, come on. I need to get all that formality out of my system," Roger beamed.

Mimi yelped as he grabbed her and started tickling her.

"No. Dammit – ha ha – shit not the – ha ha," Mimi tried to fight a wave of giggles.

She got on top of him, pressing his arms down the side of his head. She was breathing heavily but he was calmly looking up at her. Strange the way his heart melted every time he gazed into her eyes. Roger's face broke out into a lame smile. At that moment, they were just so overwhelmed with a feeling they'd never felt for each other before. At least not this intense. They were silent this way for several moments.

Without speaking, she rolled off him and quietly curled up on the bed. You would think Roger would be disappointed, but he was actually glad. They didn't need sex to show their love for each other anyway. He brought her close and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled in his chest.

"Do you feel it?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, I have no idea what it is," Roger admitted.

"Me too. It's weird… it's like someone stuck a leaf blower up my ass and sent my inside all jiggly."

"I feel like someone poured hot sauce all over my dick," Roger smirked.

"It's the first time I've felt it," Mimi mumbled.

"I've felt it before," Roger said.

"Really? When?"

"Well, practically every time you… look at me… that way."

"Like how?"

"It's like you're… thinking… at that precise moment how lucky we are to have each other."

Mimi was silent.

"Maybe that's what it is and we just both felt it at the same time… that makes it more intense, right?"

"Passionate Fire," Roger laughed softly.

He kissed Mimi's head and just held on to her tighter. Dammit, he was fucking lucky to have her.

_Central Park, 3 pm, Eastern Standard Time_

Mark was looking for her the whole day. He knew where to find her. At the park, all he had to do was follow the music playing "Musetta's Waltz" through the paths.

And there was Frankie, a perfect picture on a postcard.

"Thought I'd find you here," Mark smiled.

Frankie gave a small jump but sighed at the sight of Mark. She made room on the bench for him.

"Do you even wash that?" Mark teased, watching Frankie blow a few notes on her harmonica.

Frankie showed a slight smile but kept playing.

Mark's eyes lit up.

"That song… it's… Since I Met You, right?"

Frankie nodded and switched songs.

"Were In Heaven," Mark grinned.

Frankie nodded again and switched songs.

"Could Not Ask For More!" Mark was so pleased with himself.

Mark frowned a little at the last song.

"I Will Always Love You."

"My mom used to sing that to me when I was little," Mark mumbled.

Frankie stopped playing.

"Sorry," she gave a weak smile.

Mark laughed. "It's nothing."

Silence.

"Waitta minute…" Mark's face turned into a teasing one. "Since I met you, were in heaven. I could not ask for more because I will always love you."

"Are you flirting with me, Frankie Dela Cruz?" Mark teased, grinning broadly.

Frankie blushed deep red.

"Maybe…" she flashed him a smile.

Mark laughed.

"I thought you wouldn't get it," Frankie laughed along.

"Let's go out, tomorrow," Mark suddenly spat without thinking.

"Oh, tomorrow?" Frankie tucked a loose hair strand behind her ear.

_Uh – oh, she's going to say no. _Mark thought.

"Sure, I'd like that," Frankie tried to suppress a smile.

"Okay… I'll pick you up at 7," Mark grinned.

The girl nodded shyly.

And they walked back home together.

Passionate Fire…  I can't wait till I experience that. Please review.  BTW: Mark and Frankie's first date in the next chapter:) Will Ellie ruin that? Also… Benny's up to no good and Mark finds out!!! Read on!


End file.
